Act your Age
by Bellbird
Summary: This is a humerous but touching story about one of the Winchester brothers getting possessed by a 6 year old boy. This leaves the other brother in a very responsible position acting as both a brother and a father and some awkward situations. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Possession

**Act Your Age**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural in anyway. (Cries).

**Chapter 1- Possession**

The little 6 year old boy, Billy, had been haunting Sam and Dean for months. He wasn't evil; just a ghost, so he didn't bother them. He was quite friendly and bright for his age, but he was stuck; an Earthbound spirit.

But after a number of investigations on how to help him, the boys had found that the only way out, was to possess a certain person of a certain description for a little while.

Dean fitted this description.

"I can't believe this." Dean wiped a hand across his face.

"It's the only way. C'mon Dean. Just for one time, just once in our lives, let's do something good." Sam nagged. Dean shot him a 'so-what-we-do-everyday-isn't-good?' look.

"Not what I meant. No killing demons; just helping this poor boy. He just wants to go on, to the same place as his mum did… Heaven." Sam explained.

"Heaven? Do you really believe…"

"Well whatever. How would you feel if this was _you_ and this was the only way to see _our_ dad again and some selfish jerk wouldn't help you?" Sam used the guilt trip. It worked because Dean agreed.

"Alright." Dean stood up and Billy entered his body, making Dean gasp.

"Dean? How do you feel?"

"I want some ice cream." Dean said in a slightly higher voice. Sam sighed.

"And so it begins…" Sam walked over to the freezer. "We don't have any ice cream." Sam explained. Dean started to sob.

"Oh no, no, no. Listen, its okay… I'll tell you what. I'll take you down to the circus, tonight." Sam bribed, even though the thought of the clowns made him shudder.

"Just, please stop crying."

"I want a milkshake. The circus isn't until later."

Sam made him a milkshake. Dean stared at it, his legs swinging underneath the table.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Straw."

"Okay." Sam put a straw in the glass. Dean chucked a tantrum.

"Oh geez!" Sam jumped around awkwardly, trying to get him to be quiet.

"Curly straw! Curly straw!" Dean shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Just… be quiet." Sam shouted. Dean stopped yelling.

He eventually drank the milkshake, but only when Sam attempted to curl the straw for him. After finishing the milkshake, Dean fell asleep on the table. Sam laughed and wondered whether to move him or not. He awkwardly carried Dean over onto the couch and put his jacket over him.

Sam plonked onto the bed, exhausted.

"Note to self… tell Dean to lay off the hotdogs…" Sam puffed. He then fell asleep on the bed.


	2. The Circus

**Chapter 2- The Circus**

Sam was woken up by Dean jumping on the bed and shouting, "Circus! Circus! Circus!"

"Mmmm… Yeah, I know…circus…" Sam murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

They got ready for the circus and left.

The circus was brilliant. Beautiful striped tents and flashing rides.

They walked past a man giving out balloons to kids. Dean stood there, waiting.

"Can I help you?" asked the man.

"I want a balloon." Dean said, grabbing at a bright red balloon.

"Only for the kids."

"But I am a ki…" Sam smacked his hand over Dean's mouth.

"He just wants a balloon to take to…um…his nephew." Sam lied.

"His nephew?"

"Yeah. In the car. C'mon, why would he want a balloon for himself?"

"You're right." The man handed Dean the red balloon.

"Hooray! Balloon!" shouted Dean, skipping off happily. The man gave Sam a weird look and Sam smiled back awkwardly.

They walked inside the circus tent. Sam's hands were sweating and he was shuddering at the thought of the clowns. They watched the performance with the acrobats, animals and dancers.

Then the clowns came on…

"Aaah! Clowns! Clowns!" Dean kicked and screamed, and Sam jumped at the unexpected racquet.

"What is it?" Sam said, slightly embarrassed as all eyes were on him and Dean.

"Scary clowns!" Dean tried to clamber under his seat.

"I'm scared of clowns too, but they are just people." Sam comforted, making himself feel better too.

"They're still scary." Dean whimpered.

"I know. We won't stay if you don't want to." Sam offered.

Dean nodded and clasped Sam's hand as they left. Sam felt awkward, but squeezed his hand back, keeping in mind that it was Billy's personality; not Dean.

"Bath! Bath! Bubbles!" Dean ran around the motel room like an aeroplane.

"What?!" Sam cried. "A bath?... A _bubble _bath?"

"Yes." Dean said.

Sam reluctantly filled up the bath with warm water and bubbles.

"There. Enjoy…" Sam headed for the door.

"Eh-hem." Dean coughed. Sam turned and saw Dean standing with his arms raised, waiting for Sam to undress him.

"You've got to be joking…" Sam murmured. Dean shook his head.

Sam lifted Dean's shirt off, closing his eyes.

"Now. There you go." Sam said.

"No."

"What?" Sam turned, noticing that Dean was now standing just in his undies, and he was about to take them off.

"No!" Sam cried.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Not before I leave the room. Please?" Sam turned for the door again.

"You have to watch me. I might drown." Dean said.

Sam was about to retort, but then thought of Dean's vulnerability to Demons, so he stayed.

Sam ended up dozing off anyway and awoke to find Dean standing, naked, in front of him holding onto a towel.

"Aaah!" Sam screamed, shielding his eyes. "Definitely NOT, what I needed to wake up to…" Sam mumbled as he chucked Dean his pyjamas.


	3. Dispossession

**Chapter 3- Dispossession**

Sam awoke to find Dean sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, staring at him.

"Aaah!" Sam cried, pulling the sheet up further to hide his bare chest.

"Hungry." Dean said.

"Okay then. What do you want?" Sam asked, rubbing a hand across his face, trying to wake himself up.

"Rice Bubbles."

"Alrighty then." Sam tried to be enthusiastic, but he was utterly exhausted.

_I don't know how dad did it with the both of us. I really appreciate it now that I know how hard it really is…_

Sam gave Dean a bowl of Rice Bubbles and went into the bathroom to get changed.

He returned 5 minutes later to find Dean drawing with crayons, on the newspapers that Sam had bought for Dean when he was dispossessed.

"Dean's not going to be happy…" Sam muttered.

He sat down with him.

There was an awkward silence and then Dean said…

"Where do babies come from?" Sam blushed and giggled.

"I think it's time I told you about the _Birds and the Bees_, Billy my boy."

Sam explained it to a confused Dean.

"Ohhhh… but I still don't see how the birds and the bees have anything to do with it." Dean said, making Sam laugh.

"Nor do I."

Dean stood up. He gave Sam a hug and then walked into the bathroom.

Sam sighed and had a look at Dean's picture. It was 2 stick figures; him and Billy, who had possessed Dean. They were holding hands and smiling. Above Sam's picture, was the word 'DAD'.

His eyes filled with tears of happiness as he noticed some writing below:

_Dear Sam,_

_Thank you for helping me. Tell Dean that I am happy that he let me use his body. It is time for me to go._

_Love Billy. xoxo_

Some of the letters were backwards the words spelt wrong and hard to make out, but the love was clear. Sam understood. He now had tears trickling down his face.

"You're welcome Billy. Smart kid…" Sam whispered.

Just the, the bathroom door opened.

"Sammy. We need more toilet paper." Dean walked out, doing up his fly. Sam wiped away his tears.

"Dean? You're back!"

"What? Oh, yeah!" Dean felt himself up and down as if checking if he was still all there.

"Man! I missed this body! Seriously Sammy, possession is no walk in the park."

"Yeah, I know. But taking care of a 6 year old, the size of you isn't exactly easy either. I saw you naked…" Sam shuddered as he said the last bit.

"Really? Who wouldn't want to?" Dean joked.

"Ah… me. It wasn't voluntary, I can tell you." Sam said. Dean laughed.

He walked over to the table and picked up the newspaper.

"Oh man. Have you been scribbling on this? They look like your crappy drawings." Dean teased.

"It wasn't me! It was you… well, Billy." Sam explained.

"Well that's a pain in the ass…"

"Yeah… and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you plan on being possessed by a kid, lay off the hotdogs."

The End


End file.
